fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Maple Mornings
Maple Mornings is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurant-time management games. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, the following characters make their first appearance as well: *Papa's Donuteria (Rank 6, Johnny) *Papa's Cheeseria (Rank 26, Cooper) *Papa's Cupcakeria HD (Rank 41, Cooper) *Papa's Taco Mia HD (Rank 16, Johnny) *Papa's Sushiria (Rank 31, Johnny) *Papa's Taco Mia To Go! (Rank 16, Johnny) *Papa's Pizzeria HD (Rank 56, Cooper) The badge "Rise and Shine" is earned when all the Maple Mornings holiday-exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring jugs of Maple Syrup to celebrate the holiday. Customers Who Like This Holiday *Akari *Big Pauly *Brody *Bruna Romano *Cooper *Connor *Duke Gotcha *Emmlette *Hank *Hugo *Koilee *Ivy *James *Johnny *Matt *Mary *Pinch Hitwell *Rudy *Ripley *Tohru *Trishna *Yippy *Zoe Maple Mornings Cupcake Liners *Bacon *Maple Leaves *Sun Rising *Yellow and Black Plaid Maple Mornings-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Donuteria *Waffle Donut (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 6) *Bacobites (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) *Maple Icing (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 7) *Honey Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) *Mocha Cream (Unlocked with Bruna Romano at Rank 8) *Butterscotch Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Maple Mornings) Papa's Cheeseria *Maple Mini Sausages (Unlocked on Rank 26 with Cooper) *Cinnamon Toast (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) *Maple Jack Cheese (Unlocked on Rank 27 with Johnny) *Maple Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Cinnamon Roll Cake (Unlocked with Cooper on Rank 41) *Mini Donuts (Unlocked with Cooper on Rank 41) *Maple Syrup Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) *Frosted Sugar Crunch (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 42) *Bacon (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) *Waffle Stick (Unlocked with Akari on Rank 43) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Waffle Taco (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 16) *Scrambled Egg (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) *Hash Browns (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 17) *Maple Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) *Bacon (Unlocked with Ivy on Rank 18) Papa's Sushiria *Bacon (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 31) *Kiiroi Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) *Maple Syrup (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 32) *Hashbrown Patties (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) *English Breakfast Tea (Unlocked with Cooper on Rank 33) *Cinnamon Sugar (Unlocked on Day 6 of Maple Mornings) Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Waffle Taco (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 16) *Scrambled Egg (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) *Hash Browns (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 17) *Maple Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) *Sausage Crumbles (Unlocked with Emmlette on Rank 18) Papa's Pizzeria HD * Buttermilk Biscuit (Unlocked with Cooper on Rank 56) * Sausage Gravy (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) * Home Fries (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) * Scrambled Eggs (Unlocked with Emmlette on Rank 58) Trivia *Pinch Hitwell is the only customer who orders all of the holiday toppings in Papa's Taco Mia HD. **Also Cooper orders all of the holiday toppings in Papa's Pizzeria HD Gallery Maplemornings.jpg|Maple Mornings is celebrated in Tacodale! Maple Mornings.png|Maple Mornings poster Maple Mornings donut.png|A donut with all the ingredients in Donuteria Category:Holidays Category:Autumn Holidays Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:September Holidays Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD